1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a seat of a metallic chair, more particularly one, which is formed with a structure different from seats of those chairs that have similar usages so as to emit feeling of quality.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Research and design have been made to provide improvements on various existent tools and house furniture to better quality of life for people. In other words, tools, house furniture etc. have to be made with pleasant appearance and feeling of quality besides the practical aspects. Common conventional stools consist of a metallic support, and a plastic seat. Because the seat is made of plastics, different from the metallic material of the support, it doesn""t match the support well. Consequently, appearance of the chair isn""t attractive, and is lack of feeling of quality.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a metallic shell to a seat for making the seat match metallic legs of chairs.
A metallic upper cover is joined to upper and annular sides of a plastic main body of the seat, and a metallic lower cover is securely disposed over the bottom of the main body; the bottom of the plastic main body is formed with vertical connecting tubes, which are passed through corresponding ones of holes of the lower cover, and tightly fitted around corresponding ones of sleeves secured to upper ends of metallic legs of the chair.